One Shot Stop
by Dpbuckeye
Summary: A place to put all my random ideas. First one about Sidney Poindexter.
1. In a book In a movie

**I'm making a one shot place so I don't have to have a million everywhere else. **

**This ones about Sidney Poindexter because he is cool and highly underappreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own and that includes Danny Phantom.**

In a book. In a movie.

This would be the part where you learn how miserable my life is. You would see me at my school and watch as everyone ignores me. Everyone ignores me unless they plan on betting me up. I have to say being ignored is better.

I walk up to my locker looking at the familiar 313 in black numbers. I grab for a book and feel a dent on the side of the locker. I trace a finger of the dent feeling where I was shoved a little to had. I've been shoved in my locker so many times I know every part of it to the smallest of scratches to the round mirror that hangs in the back. "Hey Poindexter want to have some binding time with your locker," mocked the main bully who ruins my life.

In a book. In a movie.

This would be the part were someone stands up for me and then we come best friends. I look at the faces and none of them show compassion. They show hunger hunger for me to be humiliated.

I feel the all too familiar sensation of someone picking me up by my collar. He shoves me in there as hard as he can. He has never been this violent before. I feel me head hit my mirror. The mirror shatters on impact from to many times of being hit. I feel something pierce my scalp. I hear the kids outside laughing as I black out.

My eyes open slowly and what awaits me is not what it should be. Everything is black and white like in a book and a movie. I rush out of my locker and run towards the door. I hear people taunting me but I have no time for them.

I grasp the handles and a gasp escapes my lips. I black spinning vortex surrounds the school. I'm stuck here.

In a book. In a movie.

This would be when I get my happy ever after ending. To bad this is real life.

**That was only really depressing. Reply**


	2. Friends

**I'm back and with another one shot so sit back and relax and enjoy oh and review that's always good.**

**Disclaimer: I own this as much as I am short. (I'm at least 6 feet tall.)**

Friends, all I really need are friends. I would do anything to be popular. Anything.

That really would explain why I'm in the snow up to my knees in nothing but my night shirt. The jocks said I would be popular if I just did this one thing and its only one thing, right. Who needs all their toes anyway?

I had just made the football team. Second string maybe but I had still made it. I still beat 15 other boys for the spot. I am built perfectly for the spot my square figure makes me it easy for me to block people.

This was the boys' form of incitation. I get through this and I will be popular and get one of the A-list packets and everything. Is there really anything that is not worth the chance to be popular? The chance to have friends.

I see my breath as I huddle my arms around my body trying to keep in all the heat I can. My blond hair falls in my face, but I am too weak to push it out of the way. The boys now start to throw snowballs at me. This is close to the end. Just a couple more minutes and I have done it. A snowball hits me square in the face and I spit it out of my mouth. They are hitting me from all sides. My skin registers intense spots of cold as they hit my skin. The minutes go agonizingly slow. It seems like this will go on forever that I should never feel the warmth on my skin and never get away from the cold.

The last snowball is thrown by the head honcho himself, the caption. They have tears streaming down there faces from the force at laughing at me, but who cares it is finally over. They can torture me no more.

They single that it is okay for me to come inside and warm up the feeling of joy overpowers me as I realize that I am now one of them. That is the last thing I think of as I black out.

I open my eyes slowly, ever so slowly and look at what is before me. I close my eyes as quickly as I open them trying to tell my self that it is just a dream. Green surrounds me just wide open green. It is everywhere the sky the floor, everywhere. Only purple doors separate the greenness. The thing a notice most is not the greenness though. The thing I notice is that I am alone bitterly, bitterly alone.

I said I would do anything for friends. My eagerness to get friends has ended up getting me stuck in a place where I have no friends. I am alone.

**Did you guess who it was? It was Klemper. Now don't you wish you didn't make fun of him?**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I wrote this a year ago so a decided to finally post because well why not

**AN: I wrote this a year ago so a decided to finally post because well why not. I do not like this pairing so don't ask me how I came up with it. I am a Danny/Sam fan and think they are perfect together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this at all, not one single thing.**

I hated him first and this must be taken into account. I thought him an egotistical narcissistic jerk. Loving the use of words I thought him to dumb to understand. The kiss, yes, I think that is was changed my mind and were this story truly begins. First I must say this to inform you as much as to get this off of my chest. I am Sam Manson and I am in love with Dash Baxter.

As I have said it started with the kiss. I was meant to mean nothing, just to help out my friend, Danny, who was my crush at the time. There was a spark though, an indescribable feeling that I couldn't ignore. After that all I could think about was hoe to have that feeling again and to be in his arms. Frankly I became obsessed.

I tried to stop myself, I truly did. I kept telling myself all the mean things that he had done to me and my friends. It didn't help though. I had had that first taste and there was no going back from it. The next day at school when I saw him my heart fluttered. That had never happened when I had a crush on Danny, never.

He comes up to Danny and says, "Guess what time it is Fentonail." He then proceeded to stuff Danny into his locker. All the poplars laughed. I looked into his eyes and instead of the happy look I always assumed was there he looked nervous, guilty. Dash didn't want to do this. He just wanted friends. Ok, still not a good reason but, its better. At least he doesn't enjoy the pain and suffering he causes.

For the rest of the day my eyes followed his movements, watching what he did and how he did it. That flutter I had when I first saw him followed me the rest of the day. I walked past Mr. Lancer's door at the end of the day. "Very good Mr. Baxter, I see that you have got yet another A on your exam," Mr. Lancer says.

I stop dead in my tracks. Dash doesn't get A's he gets F's, he says so himself. "Thanks Mr. Lancer," says Dash not acting all that thankful. Dash rudely took the test and walks out of the classroom. I don't have enough to time to react before he sees me eavesdropping.

"Sam," exclaims Dash.

"Y… Your smart," I managed to squeak out.

"Yes I am. Please don't tell anyone or it would ruin me," Dash pleads looking around.

"I won't because Dash I… I love," I say before I can stop the flow of word vomit from coming out.

He looks me in the eyes and utter three simple words," I love you but…" Oh no the but there can't be a but there just can't be. We both love each other were is the problem in that. "Sam we can't be together," he finishes.

"Why," I ask desperately trying to stop the tears threatening to escape.

"We are too different. We come from totally different social circles. It just can't be."

"We could do it. People have done it before," I say tears now freely flowing down my face.

"This is the real world and things don't happen like that. No matter how much we wish it."

"No please say there is something we can do."

"Sorry Sam but it can't be done." Then he got closer to me and our lips meet. It was the best kiss I had ever had. The best perfect fantasy kiss doesn't come even close. Then against my wishes he pulled out of it and said goodbye. He walked away and took one last glance back. I was left standing in the empty hallway tears streaming down my face.

The next day I walk into school with Sam and Tucker. "Why didn't you meet us after school," Danny asked.

"Oh my mom forced me to try on pink frilly dresses," I lie.

"Bummer," they both say and go back to talking about Skulker. I look up and my eyes meet with Dash's for but a moment. Then he is swept away in a sea of students. Lost form my sight but never lost from my heart.


End file.
